Thomas adventure story part 15 Gem of civilization
by KrspaceT
Summary: When the gem of civilization crash's into Olympian Manhattan, Thomas, Seras Victoria, Ben Tennyson, Kiki Benjamin, Omi and Jade Chan rush to get it, while another Hades comes in hoping to gain some heartless. After 5th book, Jayfeather appears at the end
1. Gods form, gems crash

Thomas Adventure Story part 15 The Gem of Civilization. (Follow the Other Thomas Adventures or else you will be very lost)

In the depths of space, that surround the many worlds a bright orange light flew through, like a comet. But this was smaller than most comets, it was just a solid yellowish orange crystal. Flying it flew through the Disney galaxy, passing Aragbah then Halloween town, then Waverly place and Danville. Continuing it then flew into the book dimmension, the home of book based worlds. First passing Alegesia, then Warrior's forest and Vampiric woods, it then collided into a western looking world, Olympian Manhattan.

In Greenia

"So Gwen, what ya reading" Ben said popping up behind his cousin.

"Just a book on some Greek myths" she replied not turning around. She was on a page about Demi Gods.

"Myths have a tendency to give truth" Seras said appearing in a light portal. Startled the two jumped.

"Don't do that" Ben said panicking.

"Sorry" she apologized before looking at the book.

"Hey, didn't Thomas say he'd met one of the greek gods, Hades wasn't it?" Ben brought up.

"I met one Hades" Thomas said walking in " not all of them. Seras, thanks for coming. I have just located a powerful object, the Gem of Civilization"

"Don't you already have a gem?" Gwen asked confused.

"That is the gem of Reality" Thomas told her " this one is another one entierely. These gems don't always appear, and I prefer to deal with them before someone evil gets a hold of them."

"What's the worse it could do, make a person un civilized?" Ben asked.

"It could either build, or end a city!"

"Oh"

"Prepare to depart, Gwen you stay here and call Omi, Jade and Kiki. Seras is coming as well" Thomas ordered.

"Why does Gwen get the easy part" Ben sighed.

"Simple, Thomas can't trust you not to do something stupid"

"So I destroyed his house, by accident thanks to Jade"

In Camp Half Blood

Annabeth Chase was walking down the beach, with her now boyfriend Percy Jackson, when they came upon the little cabin he had rented with his mom before his first year at the camp.

"What a run down place" she commented looking it over.

"Yeah, but so many memories" he said lost in a train of memories. Then he spotted something crashing down into the beach, sending a plume of sand into the air like a mushroom. Running they saw a orange yellow gemstone.

"Pretty" Annabeth said picking up the strange crystal admiring its beauty. Then she accidently activated it, turning the nearby rundown shack into a skyscraper.

"Did I just....."

"Annabeth!" Percy panicked.

"Sorry" she said blasting it again. It now resembled the Arch De triumph.

"How do you work this thing?" she yelled turning the place farther into a Monster Donut, then into a giant mushroom, then into a staples center and finally she fixed it back to normal.

"This is wierd, maybe Chiron can help us, with what ever this is"

In Camp Half Blood

"Hmm" Chiron said looking at the crystal. He seemed focused on it.

"So, have any idea what this is?" Percy asked, with Grover now with them.

"No, I never saw something that could do anything like this crystal" he said begrudingly.

"You want to know the story of the crystal?" a hazelly voice croaked. Turning they another Satyr.

"Some children, of the titans have come to New york" a hunchbacked Satyr told Percy, grover and Annabeth " But they don't look like titans, they resemble you half bloods. You, must drive them away, they are after your crystal. One, is the son of Oceanus the other two children of Kronos. They have powers, unknown to even the gods, those last two. You must kill them, child of the big three sea lord, child of the wise one, and fellow Satyr.

"We will" Luke nodded and they all nodded and left, as if they had been sent on a quest, Chiron believed him too. But as they left and no one was looking, the satyr ripped off his mask, it was Dr. Doofemsmirtz! He warped away, back into the main part of new york, and laughed.

"Now, I'll have those foolish Demi Gods and those Greenian brats fight each other. It's so entertaining when heroes face heroes. IT will give me time to find the map of Apollo, the most detailed map of this galaxy, and the CN galaxy in this dimmension and with it, I will find the last world I need, and the power of the Te Xuan Ze will be mine" and with that he snuck off, but ended up running into a cyclopes. Now any offworlder wasn't affected by the mist, so now a hungry monster was after him, and it was hungry. But as he ran from it, another person was watching him from afar.

"That's what old sith guy calls a villain. Sheesh, at least Maleficent's friends were tough, like me.

Later in Camp half blood

Thomas, Seras and Jade had warped in by the Golden Fleece, and easily crossed the border into the camp.

"So, are we looking for the crystal?" Jade brought up.

"No, we are searching for the keyhole" Thomas told her.

"Huh?"

"I sent the others closer to where the crystal landed" Thomas explained " I don't know about you, but I would like to seal off this world, a heartless of a god would not be fun to fight" and they then slowly snuck through the camp, looking for the keyhole. No sign of it, but then Jade slipped on something, and slid straight into the center of camp. At that a pudgy man came out.

"Dionycus" Thomas muttered.

"Who are you supposed to be" he said angrily as a few hundred other demigods, nymths, Satyrs and a centaur poured around her. Worried Thomas and Seras whistled, startling them out of the attack.

"You know, is it really a good idea to swarm a poor little girl" Thomas sighed. Jade then snuck behind them, scared.

"What makes you such a expert on how to treat a trespasser, mortals" he yelled at them angrily.

"Yawn, really, oh I am so scared, the wine god, and oh also the god of Dolphins is going to get mad" Thomas chided as he and Jade donned Shades. Then the mortals fled as Dionycus started to glow. He showed his true form, but as he turned back to normal, he noticed they hadn't vaporized.

"Yawn"

"How did you?"

"Seras is also immortal, and what do you think of these cool god proof shades, never go near an olympian world without them"

"You think you can scare me off" he yelled, as a visible aura surrounded him. " I am a good!"

"And I" Thomas said as his keyblade appeared to him " am a hero, but not a half blood one. Gestering for Seras and Jade to step back,he charged at Dionycus, who made a wall of vines to trap his keyblade in them. Yawning his lightsabre appeared to him and he cut the foilage in half before a wine storm flew at him. Holding his breath Thomas covered his lips and walked through it. He knew the god was just trying to make him drunk, and it wouldn't work. Then muttering brisingr the berries he was firing that were close to him burst into flames, sending him flying straight into the ground.

"You going to attack now" Thomas teased. Then all of a sudden, a Tailbunker heartless appeared.

"What is that" the god said jumping backwards. The beast flew straight at the god, but Thomas mearly cut it in half. Then a few dozen minute bomb heartless formed around them, and started to detonate. Taking the protesting god on his shoulders, he ran away as the bombs exploded.

"How are heartless in this place, Seras is the keyhole here" Thomas called as he put the god down.

"No" she said panting, her keyblade in hand as well. Jade was equally tired.

"Heartless are everywhere" she panted " you would think that the golden fleece thing would keep them away"

"It should" Chiron said galloping in.

"I bet they did it" the god muttered.

"No, I can tell, they don't have the power to allow them in. They can enter here, but they can't summon monsters.

"So, what could have happened" Jade asked. Then the ground shook violently, cracks formed everywhere and pillars rose into sharp stalactites.

"I think I know what's happening" Thomas said worried " somehow another version of a god has appeared"

"Huh?" Chiron neighed.

"We all come from other worlds. Making us, well alien to you" Thomas told them. "And I know, and have heard of other worlds with their own Zeus, Apollo, Ect. If two of the same god were on a world, the results would unbalance the forces and cause weird fluctuations. We could figure it out, if we knew the exact god that was doubled"

"Well, maybe its another Gaia, or Poseidon with all of this earth shaking" Seras brought up. But then a giant flash of light illuminated the area. As the light faded away,a girl, around 13 with silky black hair and dark black eyes and freckles.

"And you are?" Thomas asked.

"Bianca,de Angelo"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Dioyncus spoke rudely. They ignored him.

"Looks like its another Hades" Thomas sighed. "This could be bad" and focusing he tried to open a portal, but it pooped out with a fart noise.

"Zeus had those banned here back in the 1st century" Chiron explained. Annoyed, Thomas called out his rydon and muterred Barzul to Zeus. But as a lightning bolt flew at him, it flew into Rydon's horn, and flickered out harmlessly.

"A lightning rod abilitied pokemon, never yell as Zeus without it. Come on, we need to find Ben and company before something bad happens" Thomas ordered as Rydon kept taking lightning harmlessly. But then Seras sniffed the air.

"Thomas, I smell Doofensmirtz was here a while ago, but it has a goat odor to it"

"Oh, you mean the Satyr who told us to go and take out three kids of the titans, who looked like Demi gods"

"THOSE WERE MY FRIENDS YOU MORONS. DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT NOW THEY ARE GOING TO FIGHT SOME OF YOUR GUYS IN DEFENSE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HERO FIGHTS HERO, RIGHT!" Jade yelled angrily. They all stepped back now, even Dionycus.

"This could be bad" Thomas muttered as another lightning bolt flew at Rydon.

"And will he stop with that!"

Meanwhile on the beach

"Okay, where is that crystal" Kiki said shielding her eyes from the sun.

"I don't know" Omi yelled " Do you expect an answer to just fly at you!" and it sort of did, as a sword flew straight at them. Panicking they just barely missed it, as from a black pegesus three teens jumped down, one looked half goat.

"Who are you clowns!" Ben laughed at them, before the human boy took out a pen, and activated it, and the same sword appeared to him.

"Taking you out, titans!" and they attacked each other.

(Ben felt his body magnetize. Flash and he was)

"Lodestar"

(Kiki was surrounded by swirling yellow light,and in flash she gained monkey ears, and a tail)

"Okay, that's just wierd" Grover muttered before he kicked Omi, who trapped his hoof with his bare hands.

"You can't defeat me, Omi xalion dragon of water" he smirked, and flung Grover into the air.

"Fist of Tebigong" he yelled donning the massive metal fist, and smacked Grover straight into a tree.

"Sorry Juniper" he muttered patting the tree before charging back at Omi.

"Where are you" Kiki said looking for the girl, then she felt something near her. Jumping she avoided a stab with a knife. Landing on one knee she avoided another stab. Focusing she allowed her to get close, then smacked her with her open palm, knocking off her hat, revealing herself. Before she could get it back, Kiki grabbed it and vanished, before kicking the girl again.

Ben used his forms magnetic abilities to take the pen, but then a giant wave swamped him away. It sent him flying straight into the mucky bottom, unable to reach the omnitrix, but as the boy, Percy floated down, they heard an explosion. Panicking Percy fled to check it out, and Ben was able to escape and turned into Ripjaws. Surfacing they saw both Kiki and Annabeth being held by the tops of their shirts by a blue guy, with flaming hair and reminded Percy of someone. Back a way both Omi and Grover had stars flying around their eyes and they were out cold

"Hey kids, hows it going. You don't mind, if I take your little girls somewhere do ya. Do you, it doesn't matter cause their gone"

"Hey let her go" they both yelled in unison.

"Don't think so" and then he ripped off the crystal from Annabeth's neck.

"The gem of civilization" Ben said startled.

"Yes, nice trinket isn't it. But not remotely the reason I came to this boring little rock. See, I need a few heartless, for my games, you know take out Jerkuleas, cause some mayhem, bother my brother you know family buisiness. Normally, that creepy Maleficent, or that wierdo Pete supply me, but now thanks to that stupid little Sora punk, I can't get at any. And since I'm here, the conflicting forces have been releasing souls from the fields of punishment and fields of Aspholdel which are just pluck for my, Hades Lord of the dead, heartless touch"

"Hades?" Percy said shocked

"Yes, but not your weakling one. I am also much cooler" and with that he opened a portal into the realm of darkness.

"I wonder, tell me what will happen if I send your girlfriends into this dark place. Of course, they won't make very good heartless, and nobodies of them will be a real pain in the kisser, but a heartless is a heartless."

"You won't dare do that!" Ben said very loudly. "Percy, lets set aside this argument of ours, and save our, friends"

"Yeah" and he sent a giant pillar of water straight into him, knocking the girls free and they both landed gracefully. Turning they confronted Hades and attacked.

(Ben felt his body cover in diamonds. Flash and he was)

"Diamondhead!" and he sent a giant crystal straight at him, but it turned to dust before it hit him. Also Percy tried to send a pillar of water, but it evaporated mid way. As the girls tried to kick him, they floated away as if gravity was off.

"Lovely thing, warping is ain't it. Just by being here, your powers get messed up just like a paint set in a blind person home" and he sent a torrent of flames straight into them. Percy took the blunt of it by protecting Annabeth, as did Ben for Kiki and they were tossed back and out cold.

"Well, ladies" he smirked before he tossed a little box at Annabeth, and it opening, revealing a worm hole. And what came of it was a 3 foot long spider. Annabeth fainted, luckily the spider wasn't poisonous. Then Hades sent a fire ball straight at Ben.

(A flash of green and yellow light began criss crossing each other like licorice in a straight rod before a look alike of the omnitrix formed at the top end, that had two monkey ears out of it like teeth. At the other end two pink shapes took form like a half of a heart on each side with a red handle. At the bottom of this a small tail like Kiki's formed and at the end was an omnitirx symbol. Then this spit into two identical parts and one formed to each of them, all but Ben and Kiki excluded and the full power of both the omnitrix and the power pendant were unleashed to both of them)

"What the" he said shocked as Kiki jumped with the keyblade in hand and sliced through the fireball. As another one flew at her, she took out her keyblade and yelled

"Tamboruine wave" and from the tambourine spout a giant wave that steamed out the fireball and sent hades flying. Landing she charged at him, and swung her keyblade into him, forcing him to kneel before she kicked him in the face. Falling he landed on his face, as Kiki held the keyblade at him.

"Okay, okay I give up sister" he mumbled

"Now go!" she yelled. Sighing he opened a portal and vanished. As he did, so did the extra abilities. As of yet Kiki and Ben hadn't full control of them ( But I will hint that will soon change). Running she shook Ben, waking him.

"Wha, happened?"

Later

Thomas and company were on Olympus. As Chiron and Dionycus reported what had happened, Percy and company had volunteered to bring Angela to her brother, Nico first hand. Thomas had decided to leave the crystal in the care of Annabeth, saying

"I couldn't think of someone more likely to put it to good use" and she had, using it to finish the redesigning of Olympus. Then the stone did something he didn't expect. The stone had flashed in a bright light, as if resonating with another crystal somewhere. This glow had flew and landed on Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, The Di Angelo twins and Clarisee, making them gods. Thomas had no ideas how this happened, but he had witnessed these children take a goddly title.

Percy was crowned the god of Lakes and Rivers

Annabeth the goddess of civilization

Grover the official god of the wild

Thalia became the god of Electricity, and Artemis agreed to let her honorably leave the hunters to fufill this

Bianca became the Goddess of Reincarnation

Nico became the god of spirits

And Clarisee became the god of battle

As Thomas went to find the keyhole, eventually finding it right by the entrance, Seras and Kiki had been summoned to speak with Anthrodite and Artemis.

"I heard of your triumphs, and I'm impressed" Artemis had told them. " Such brave heroienes. I would hunt with you girls anytime, but unless you decided to give up those you love you can't permanetly.

"Don't bother Artemis" Anthrodite teased. " I see the future of love for both of these two. The road will be tough for each of them, but they will reach the right end at the end"

"Really" Kiki said happily.

"Sure, you're already with your destined, now Seras, she knows him well but it will take time before her recupiriates the feelings.

"So, who is Seras, don't hold out on me" Kiki teased. Seras didn't respond, but instead thought of him, Thomas"

After the sequel of the sequel of the sequel of the sequel of 10 new keys

A middle age tom cat was nosing around Central park. His gray fur was ragged, and his blind eyes worried. He lit up somewhat when he found the entrance to the underworld. Jumping down he slowly fell, until he landed in the rocky, smoking underworld. He then heard a scream. Running to it, he saw a young looking woman being attack by a minotaur. She was cornered, and the beast had a sharp sword. Mewling a challenge his keyblade Firestar appeared to him and he jumped, striking the Minotaur with it. Mooing angrily it charged him, and he it and the blades collided, before the cow monster vanished and the cat fell. The young girl took the cat in her arms,and her husband appeared to her.

"What happened" he said in panic.

"I was attacked by a minotaur, but this cat saved me" she said holding him.

"Cat, I thank you for saving my wife, Persephone" the god muttered over the slowly dying cat. "And in exchange, I, Hades lord of the dead grant you eternal life unless another blade or poison takes you" and the magic took affect.

"But what is this brave cat's name" Persephone asked to herself. Then the bat stirred.

"What is your name?"

"Jayfeather"


	2. Thomas and Tonto review the gods

T & T rate the gods

by two Annyomous writers ( Actually me and Tonto, but hidden so the gods won't kill us {But Tonto gets the 1 Mil gross munny})

_There are twelve Olympian Gods, Posiedon, Zeus, Hera, Athena, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Dionycus, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hespeastus and Hermes. Add also Hades and Hestia, who are almost bassicaly the olympian gods and you have 14. But how do they rank in preference?_

Hestia 4.5 Stars

Hestia is the Goddess of the hearth. When Dionycus joined the olympians, she gave up her throne for him. This act of sacrifice is what has gotten her this rank, and her lack of mortal affairs also gives her credit. If only she had Zeus's bolt, then she would be the best goddess of them all

Hades 3 Stars

Hades may be the god of the dead, but he isn't a bad guy. He just feels abandoned and rejected. And while he may have his moments with the mortals, he still does care a lot for his wife ( lets remember still he kidnapped her so that lowers the score.) and of course the helm of darkness is a good bonus.

Posiedon 3.5 Stars

The god of the Sea, Poseidon is quite well known for his affairs, and of course there is that whole rivarly with Athena thing. But deep down he is a good guy, the ruler of the sea with the Trident in his grasp whose kingdom's palace rivals that of Olympus, and of course the ruler of horses deserve reconisition

Zeus 2.5 Stars

The king of the gods is the king of affairs. He had a few kids with his wife as he should, but then had hundreds with mortals, nymphs, other gods really Zeus, did that marriage counseling help? I would say more, but I really don't want to be barbequed, but as a wise man once said, he is more like the god of theatre

Hera 2 Stars

The saying of a holy cow goes perfectly here. This goddess is quite spoiled, and deep down is a grump of a queen. She really should have stayed in the chair of Haespestus_, did she or did she not throw him off the mountain as a child. Bassicly, out of all of your girls Zeus, why choose the evilish one?  
_

Athena 4 Stars

Okay, the goddess of wisdom came out of Zeus's head, wierd isn't it. But she is what a good goddess should be, caring but cunning. She may have half blood children, but unlike most gods she didn't exactly cheat on any person, right? Athena is pretty good, and I'd rather have her on my side then not

Ares 2.5 Stars

This god of war may be a hot headed grump, jerk, war hawk and generally unpleasant guy, but at least he doesn't do the whole cheat on your wife thing, eh, if he had a wife. However if I had to choose to be either stuck on a desert island, or be glued to him, I think I'll avoid the knife and take the island hands down

Apollo 4 Stars

Apollo is the more, get along able type of good. He wields power, but doesn't use it like a moon adled fool, no offense to his sister. He does flirt, which dillutes his score considerably, but his character is rather like able. So the god of poetry, prophecy, the sun and archery has a diverse talent pool, unlike some other gods I mentioned

Artemis 4.5 Stars

The lunatic but not a lunatic goddess, Artemis doesn't flirt, is not a jerk and is pretty good to the mortals and gods, so she is high ranked. But she is a bit prudish, and almost terrified of the species, boys. She does make a good hunter, and is the kind of god, or goddess as it may be I would trust

Dionycus 1.5 stars

Really, what is this guy doing on the grand council? The god of wine, really is wine that important. He isn't like able at all, like Apollo, isn't attractive like Aphrodite ( If Ares asks, I am Nobody) and like virtually every god, has too much fun with others. If I were his wife or mother, I would slap him with a mace

Aphrodite 2.5 Stars

The basic, Oh I am so dreamy goddess is this girl, Aphrodite born of what was removed from the grandfather of the gods, Uranus ( I really don't feel like explaining the details of it, kids read these stories). She cheats, has a few too many demi god children and I really feel sorry for her arranged husband, Haespestus

Demeter 3 Stars

Ah the goddess of grain and the harvest, one of the more important goddesses. Sure she is a little paranoid, no help given from her brother taking her daughter, but still she had a very important job. But she still manages the occasional demi god, really are us mortals so hard to resist?

Haespestus 4 Stars

Ah the gods smith, he is big, lame ( but in the body sort of way, call him lame and you will be eating molten lead) and unloved by mother or wife. You can't help but feel sorry to this giant guy, he does all the smithing and he gets a horrid mother and wife. Underdogs like him are always so good to cheer for

Hermes 3.5 Stars

We leave you last, Hermes. The god of messaging, the god of travel, the god of thieves, did you check your pockets. He may be far from perfect, he steals and he flirts but he has a very important role to play and thus we salute you, the first instant messenger. And thus the reviews end

And note, they will find out Tonto wrote this review, and all of the gods with under a 3.5 will find you, sorry Tonto that was in the contract, hey you got 1 million from this book so be happy, and yes Omnitrix will be stuck helping you fight those gods off. MUWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Aunt Thalia?

Down in the Underworld

A long and well played tune soothed the giant rottwieler, Cerberus as the giant dog fell asleep. Smirking a man walked passed it, to a field of barbed wire, flames and the screams of those in eternal torment.

"Yes, this will do very nicely" he smirked.

Elsewhere

"How did that freak get there" A tall girl with blond hair in a red tang top that said camp half blood, blue jeans and a blue wrist band said worried over a hologram coming off a spy fly hidden on the man.

"He must have somehow found an anomaly, even he can't warp people through time" a smaller boy replied, he had reddish brown hair, a green and red tang top, shorts and large green shoes.

"Yes but where" she yelled, her sea green eyes flashing.

"I would guess Spaghetti Junction, maybe he managed to sneak through" he reasoned.

"True" she noted. " Hey, maybe we can find it too".

His red eyes lit up " That's a thought, let me go get some help".

Later in a field of space holes in a yellow grass field

"So what's the plan John?" the taller girl asked. They had picked up three more people with them, a short girl with red hair, blue eyes, tan skin and a yellow orange dress, a girl in a green top and shorts with black, unruly hair and green eyes and a red jacket wearing with a white undershirt, red skirt wearing girl with glasses over her pink eyes and orange hair.

"Simple" John replied " you'll find Argost" he told her " you come from this world, and I doubt much has changed in 20 years into the past. During that time, Sally, Bliss and I will try to keep Argost from getting near anyone of importance"

The tan girl, Sally had some doubts " but John, aren't all of the important people, like immortal".

"She has a point" the green girl, Bliss told him.

"Actually" the red haired girl began.

"Yes Cus" Bliss prompted.

"Well, we have reason to believe Argost has one of Doofemsmirtz's abandoned projects, the blueprints for a godslayer inator. If he has such a weapon, they won't be safe".

"Good point Bell" John nodded. " Bell, also we need you here, as you have the anomaly locker. You need to lock it in place until we get back, with Argost in chains".

"On it" she nodded as the four jumped through. With a smile, she placed a cube, that started to unfold into a laser with a magnetite end, which fired into the anomaly, locking it in place. But then she turned around, and saw a pink dragon looking monster, the heartless species known as the Phantomtail. Luckily they couldn't go into the anomalies, but it would not end well if it broke the device.

"Okay, your on" Bell smirked as she began to levitate in a pink aura. The heartless screeched, and the two began to charge at each other.

In the past

Landing on top of Half Blood hair, they took a bit to look around.

" So, how are we supposed to find them" the taller girl asked.

"Well" John began " We are going to keep them busy, as I said earlier, while you find Argost. We can't let them get too close to him, or..." and he finished with a cut throat noise.

"Just don't hurt them" she said seriously before dissapearing.

"Okay, let's hope this plan works" Bliss muttered.

"I'm sure it will" John said confidently before they ran off.

On a beach

Percy was attempting to surf, as once Nico said he should try, before falling off embarrisingly. From the beach under an umbrella Annabeth laughed as did Thalia. But from the bushes behind them.

"Please tell me this isn't poison ivy" Sally said whining.

"Well, no sign of any Argost's, so I think we'll in the clear" John nodded, but then from out of nowhere a spear was thrusted at them. Startled they jumped out, and the others saw them.

"Look at these little spies" A tall, beefy girl said, with a elecrtic coarsing spear.

"Good find Clarisse" Thalia nodded as she, Annabeth, Clarisse and Percy surrounded them. Percy drew out Riptide, Annabeth her knife, Thalia and Clarisse each had a spear. Then chaos broke loose. Forming Star Seeker, the starry keyblade in hand John met Riptide, quickly slashing at it as his blows were expertly parried. Then he got a hit on his arm, but the keyblade bounced off and landed on the ground with a clump. Avoiding a slice by Riptide he rolled to get it before dueling him again. He saw also that Sally wasn't having it any easier, her blue power orbs easily avoided by Annabeth and being forced to use an orb as a shied against the deadly knife. Bliss was surrounded by a green aura, and was avoiding the two other's spears with her super speed before punching Clarisse into the bushes. She seemed tied up, and with the confidence she tried to deal with Thalia the same way, but from her wrist formed her Aegis shield, which her strength met it with a loud clang.

"We might need a new plan" Bliss said avoiding a slice from a spear.

"I agree with Bliss" Sally said rolling out of a attempted stab. John was now trying to desperatly parley Riptide while Percy was in a frenzy.

"New plan, I hope that I can use those drives like those fairies said" he said desperetly.

"Wait, as in we dissapear temporary drive forms" Sally yelled.

"Pretty much" and as it looked like that the spear was going to take out Bliss, he yelled "VALOR"

(Bliss dissapeared as John glowed. Then his cloths turned all red as green flames appeared on his legs and back{Note the flames depend on who he uses in the form}. The Black Midnight Roar Keyblade appeared to him)

"What the..." Percy said confused before John jumped over him and sent Star Seeker at him. Percy tossed it off as Midnight roar connected with Riptide, sending it clanking away. But then focusing, Percy sent a tidal wave straight into John, sending him spinning away. He then saw Annabeth having Sally at a knife point.

"NO, MASTER"

(Sally also dissapeared as he glowed again. Then his cloths turned yellow and the black midnight roar was replaced by the purple Crown of Guilt.)

"You guys, are going down" he yelled, his red eyes glowing angrily. Charging he struck Annabeth with Crown of Guilt, its Blizzard finish ability freezing her. Pushing her over he then charged at Percy, who determined had re called Riptide and charged at him.

"Blizzaga" John muttered as a ice orb formed over his head. Quickly they collided, and the orb exploded, freezing Percy as well. Now all that was left was Thalia.

"She'd better have found that clown" John muttered as he prepared to charge, but before he could a bayonet from nowhere flew at him and stuck itself into his shoulder. In pain he collapsed as a caped man with a white mask jumped out of nowhere, with similar blades.

"Greetings and Bienvunue little gods" he laughed. " my name is V.V argost. But enough of that, I really must point out that you failed John. I not only have found these little gods while you were supposed to be keeping them busy, but now I have retrieved a heartless sample. The heartless will again be in the future, under the control of our lord, Kronos!"

"What" Thalia said shocked.

"And also, I'll take out Perceus and his little friends now, and save them the trouble of being annoying pests in twenty years." he laughed as Thalia drew out Aegis again.

"Oh, I'm so scared" and with that he drew out a sword, with a yellow tip, a glowing orb below the grip and pointed it at Thalia.

"Now, lets see how this god slayer sword will work!" and then a cannonball struck him from behind as the taller girl jumped down.

"You leave Aunt Thalia alone" she yelled.

"Aunt?" Thalia said shocked " so, what your...."

"Zoe Jackson" Argost said getting up. " How nice to see you again, and for the last time" and he drew out his sword. Thalia then sent a blast of electricity at Argost, who took his sword to take it. It glowed, then he sliced it, sending a blast of electricity into the sea.

"Your Grandfather won't like that" he laughed before he sent a swarm of demon birds out of his cloak.

"Stygian Birds" Thalia yelled before sending a shockwave into the sky, sending several birds to the ground as the flock came straight at the two, before a cannonball flew, and exploded around the flock, killing them all.

"How are you doing that?" Thalia asked. Zoe Shurgged, and focusing sent another out of nowhere at Argost, who sliced through it and came straight at them. Grinning, Zoe drew out a sword, and to Thalia's shock it was Riptide. Then from Percy's still frozen ( and note he and the other girls didn't hear any of it) form, riptide glowed and sent a shockwave. It struck Argost, and another came from the one Zoe had. Then Argost began to dissolve into yellow dust.

"Great, a nice break in Tartarus, how lovely" and with that sarcasitc note he vanished.

"Your, maybe not mention all of this to them, you know keep the time stream somewhat clean" Zoe pleaded to her aunt.

"Sure" Thalia nodded. " but, are you named after, the hunter Zoe?"

"Yes" she told her " if my parents have any more kids, I think maybe a Bekendorf, or Silena or maybe even a Luke" she explained.

"Well, aren't you supposed to go home now, before I don't know, Seaweed brain wakes up"

"Hey, only my mom can call him that" she pouted before they vanished.

"Note to self, Clarisse owes me 100 Dhacmas"


	4. Kratos

In Dr. Doofemsmirtz's lab

"So, who is this weird man" Darth Julian snickered. Frozen in a beam of light was a man with pale light skin, with long red line tatoos along his exposed chest to the right side. A armored piece of gold was on his shoulder, with a loincloth and large winged sandals as his only clothing. He had a rough black beard, and looked muscular, and at the same time fearsome and tortured.

"This, is the legendary hero Kratos, the slayer of the gods. I am a fan of his actually, yet he's a hero, as the gods he thought were either evil to start, or possessed by the evils of Pandora's box." Doofemsmirtz admitted.

"So, what.... How do you slay a god, like there like the sky spirits...."

"Its his weapons, he comes from, no, came from, a world that had weapons that could slay a god, and he did that, a lot. And this is where it can be used to our advantage"

"Uh, how. Since we destroyed his world, won't he be angry, and kill us!"

"No, this is why I created the mind hypno inator!" he showed a bunch of spirling glasses, and a chip in his ear.

"It will change what he sees, and I will use him to destroy the gem gods, and Zeus, but then I will have him leave the rest of the gods alone. Only problem, I have to be on the same world he is in"

"Huh? Call me crazy, and if you do, I blast you, but isn't Zeus a lesser problem. He's one of the gods lobbying for his world to stay out of the conflict; why not a advocate for fighting against us, like Poseidon or Artemis?"

"I can explain that in a back story. See, long ago I was exploring in the wilderness of Greece, when I was caught in a storm. The only thing around me, was a sight of 13 huge statues; of the 12 main gods, as well as Hades. And they stood firm, and blocked the wind, the freezing wind. But then, the Zeus statue crushed me, and I was in the hospital for a week. For that, I shall use Kratos to destroy Zeus!"

"Okay, but when this plan of yours goes horribly wrong, the king, who was once me, will be waiting"

Later

Kratos woke up in a thin forest (The appalachian foothills), confused. He was about to fight Zeus, when it all went blank. Then Dr. D's mind inator kicked in.

Static (False memory)

Kratos was fighting Zeus, when Zeus said something.

"Think your the only one who can take power from the fates" he held a few pieces of string. "Warping powers, I activate you!" the entire world was covered in light.

Static

"Zeus, he thinks he can hide with the strings of fate, well he's wrong. I have fought, and sacrificed, nothing he can do will stop me" he got up, as a trio of Satyr's walked in the woods in eyesight of him.

"So, I heard that a new enchilada place opened up" one was saying.

"Oh, and eco freindly too"

Kratos's vision of the world changed again. The half goat, half men started to appear bigger, and more demonic. The pipes they carried changed into giant spears.

"Zeus thinks those can stop me" he huffed, taking out the golden viened chain blades, the blades of exile. He charged.

"BEEHHHH!!!!"

Later

"What sort of evil, is this" Artemis was leaning against a tree, as was Thalia. Grover was panicing, and Nico was examing the bodies of three maimed and dead Satyrs.

"They are dead, blade marks" Nico commented. "Didn't last a minute"

"But, something's wrong" Grover beyed like a goat. "Satyrs dissolve into seedlings when they die, I should know, I was one, but they didn't!"

"It is strange" Artemis commented. "I've never seen anything like this, with Satyr's or any other "mythological" creature"

"And it was overcast, Apollo didn't see a thing" Thalia shook her head.

"We should see if we can find whoever did this, and make him pay. BEHHHH!" Grover charged into the woods.

"Uh grover, we're the trackers here" Thalia and Artemis nodded, as the hunter god continued "Your going the wrong way"

"Oh, charge!" and he ran the right way this time.

"Nico, get Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse and Bianca, the rest of us will make sure Grover doesn't get killed" Thalia ordered.

"Uh, Thalia, you know its impossible for a god to...."

"My lady, you do know that gods and monsters can fade, Medusa's sisters, Pan, Selene, Helios, and after those Satyr's, I'm not taking any chances" and the hunters pursued the speeding goat.

Meanwhile

Ares and Aphrodite were on a date, and making out, in the middle of a forest clearing, when Kratos burst into it. He tensed, and growled loudly.

"ARES!" the two jumped.

"Do I know you, punk?" Ares asked.

"YOU MONSTER. YOU RUINED MY LIFE, DESTROYED MY FAMILY. ZEUS THINKS YOUR IMAGE CAN TORMENT ME, BUT HE'S WRONG. NOW, I CAN KILL YOU FOR A SECOND TIME!"

"Punk, your asking for it!" Ares sunglasses melted off in anger. "And spouting gibirish doesn't change anything"

Static (false words)

"I'm back Kratos. So, how's your family, murduerer?"

End messed up words

Aphrodite vanished, as he summoned a giant machine gun. Kratos got out his Blades of Exile. The two charged at each other.

Back to the pursuers

The group, now bolstered with the additional heroes, had found their way into the clearing, to find all the trees hacked down, in a 100 yard radius. Entire rocks the size of plasma TV's were sliced through.

"The wild, BLAHHH" Grover cried. Then, they noticed something in the water. It was Ares.

"No, DAD" Clarisse shook her father. His glasses were melted off, and his jacket had at least 2 dozen rips in it. A scar, like an X, covered his face. He shook himself awake, and barely was able to stand.

"Uh, that guy, he, was something else" he stumbled, before his half sister Artemis helped him back up.

"He, seemed to hate me, for ruining his life and family. But, I keep track of all those I ruin, and he's not on the list, and its a long one. And he said, Zeus thinks your image, can torment me, but he's wrong. Now, I can kill you for a second time"

"That's strange, its as if this stranger has something against Zeus" Annabeth surmised.

"Appears so" Bianca said in awe. "But, even Zeus couldn't fight a god, to near death. Ares is a wreck!"

"I heard that kid!" he said weakly. It was then, that they turned. Floating before them was a faintly green, ghost like being, with a strangely familiar atmosphere around her.

"Uh, who are you?" Percy said simply.

"You already know who I am, you just don't know me" the ghost said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Please, no riddles"

"Fine, let me tell you the story. Kratos, the man you are hunting, is a demi god, from another world. However, that world, was destroyed. A son of Zeus, to be precise"

"Wait, there are other worlds with greek gods on them?" Nico said confused.

"Correct, son of hades" the ghost noted. "Kratos was once a spartan general, but he once was about to be killed by barbarians. He prayed to Ares for help, and Ares saved him, but in doing so, Kratos was made his slave. He was forced to do horrid things, including killing his own family" they all stared at Ares.

"Remind me to give that Ares a handshake, that's impressive"

"Ignoring that, he then went into 10 years of service to the gods, to make up for what he did. But during that time, he killed Persephone to save the world. Then, Ares attacked Athens, and I sent Kratos to defeat him with the powers hidden in Pandora's box, where he killed Ares."

"Okay, not nice" Ares commented.

"After that, he and his father, Zeus had a little, disagreement, and he was sent to the underworld, then he escaped and took over the threads of faith, trapping the fates in time in doing so. Then with the threads, he brought the titans back, but not before he tried to kill Zeus, and nearly succeeded, but I took the blade for my father" the ghost shrugged. "Which would explain why I'm a ghost. Then, he and the titans attacked Olympus. where he killed Poseidon, causing the world to flood nearly everywhere"

"Gulp"

"And then, Zeus sheered him off the mountain top, where the titans betrayed him and sent him back to the underworld. While there, he killed Hades, before returning and killed a few titans, and Helios, plunging the world into a darkness unlike anything before. Then, he battled Hermes, Hephaestus, Hera and Hercules, and I'll leave it to you to guess how that ended. Then, the world was destroyed right before he fought Zeus"

"Where were Thomas and his group then?!" Nico asked.

"If you mean the red head vampire, the man with the two strange swords and the boy whose head resembles a urn, they got held up by the titans Hyperion and Oceanus"

"Titans" Artemis huffed

"Agreed" the ghost commented

"And, who are you, anyway?" Annabeth brought herself to ask. The ghost smiled

"I am my worlds version of Athena"

"WHAT!"

"But anyway, there is a problem. This strange man, with an annoying accent, a hunched back and hair resembling a wild bush; did something to his mind. He thinks he's still on his world, and is out to kill Zeus, and any god that gets in his way. I can't stop him as a ghost, you need to break the mans control over him"

"Sounds like Doofemsmirtz, okay I'll go and stall, you guys go and kick the heck out of him" Percy declared.

"Percy, he's too strong" Bianca said gravely. "He'll destroy you!"

"Uh, curse of achilles!"

"Percy, I doubt that if he can nearly kill a god, and that's when I had to do a little trick of the light to hide myself, he'll skin you alive, actually, be free to go and fight him. I'll bring popcorn" he coughed.

"No, your going home, for some R and R, Grover if you would" Grover seemed happy to get far away from the fight.

"Well, uh, thanks ghost Athena.... Where did you go?" the ghost was gone

Later

"Hey Kratos" a voice said behind the dangerous spartan demi god. He turned, to see Percy with Riptide ready. They were on the side of another lake, the one created when Hepheastus crashed during their battle with Typhon

"Whoever you are, step aside or you will suffer"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to, see I'm here to stop you, from doing something your regret. Plus, I believe you did something to my father?"

"So, your a son of Poseidon" Kratos smiled cruely. "If your here to stop me from getting to Zeus, you have another thing comming"

"Stopping you, is what I intend to do!" Percy pointed his sword at Kratos.

"Well, its your funeral. Like father died, so shall son!"

Meanwhile

"Yes, its working perfectly. Soon, Percy Jackson will be no more!" Dr. Doofemsmirtz laughed.

"Well, thank you for revealing your plans" Annabeth said appearing in a burst of fire.

"Ah, Annabeth Chase, your timing is impecible, and of course, predictable!" he snapped his finger, and a cage made of Celestial Bronze rose from the ground. She tried to use her knife to cut it, but it flew out of her hands.

"Yes, nothing like a cage and a magnet, eh Owl head" he had her knife on a magnet, and put it in his pocket. "I see your just in time, to watch your boyfriend perish" he took a drachma from his pocket.

"Go, Iris inator!" he tossed the coin and placed it in some sort of television. It turned on, showing Riptide clashing with a large blue blade Kratos was using.

"Lovely weapon, that's the mighty blade of Olympus. Remind me to make a replica of it" he had some popcorn, and was eating loudly. Percy dropped back from the blade meet and sent a blast of water into Kratos. He sliced the water stream in half, before he took a bow from his back, and fired flaming arrows, which struck the trees around them, setting them ablaze!

"You know, I really starting to love this guy, I should clone him!" he stopped rambling for a minute "Wait, if your here, where are the others...." it was then that a blast of lightning flew at him. Bending limbo style, he barely avoiding being fried by Thalia, and the Di Angelo's were behind her. Clarisse popped into existence from a pillar of flames, right next to a refrigerator. Water trickled out from the fridge, as did some sort of yellowish liquid.

"NO, MY CHEESE WAS IN THERE!" he yelled, before he snapped his fingers. A cage formed around each of the gem gods, locking them away.

"For that, your paying the price, all of you!"

"Check this Julian, I did catch 5 heroes, in one day. Pay up" he boasted to the hiding lemur.

"Uh, as a king, I leave it to my loyal subjects to pay up"

"Okay then, if that's how you want to do it..." he used another magnet to grab Thalia's spear, and tossed it, hitting the branch. The Lemur fell down, and started wailing.

"Okay okay, here" he handed the german mad scientist a wad of 100's.

"Good" he smiled, as he sent a ripple of motion along the collected dollars. "You know, its not like you 5 are really that much anyway"

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Clarisse shook the bars harshly, shaking the cage and leaving marks in the metal.

"I was there, on the world, when the gems reacted" he smiled. "I studied the energy released, and I found many things. For one thing, your powers barely increased, and if it wasn't for that little warping in flames and well, immortality, thing you do, you're pretty much the same as before." he smiled wickedly "Its almost like a ripoff!"

"Hey, at least we haven't gotten too cocky, like Zeus may be, or like you!" Nico huffed. Ignoring the loud crack of thunder in the distance, he stomped his foot. Rising up were legions of zombies!

"AH!" Dr Doofemsmirtz ran, his arms flailing, as did Darth Julian, but then Artemis and the hunters appeared to intercept him. He skidded to a halt.

"Oh come on!" he was surrounded by hunters and zombies!

"You will attack the hunters" Darth Julian told the zombies, they ignored him.

"Uh, those zombies don't have minds to be manipulated, my friend"

"Well, lets run!" they both vanished in a dark portal.

"I see that this went well, nice distracting him" Artemis nodded. The gem gods grinned, and easily broke the cages apart.

"He was so fooled!" Bianca laughed.

"He's a moron" Clarisse snorted in laughter

"I mean, even Seaweed brain could have seen..., PERCY!" they paniced, as they hadn't shut the machine down!

Meanwhile

Kratos had Percy knocked down, and then lowered the sword for the finishing blow. Determined, Percy blocked it, and sent a wave over them. The massive body of water took Kratos by surprise, as Percy submerged and began to regain some of his energy. Kratos then became visible, and started swimming like a maniac towards him, with blood lust.

"Oh come on" Percy thought to himself before he sent a current straight at Kratos. The current blew the spartan warrior back, but not bwefore he sunk both of his blades of Exile into the ground, anchoring him. He then took the blade of Olympus in his mouth, and spat it. The blade flew through the current, and just missed Percy by an inch. The water cleared away, as the two stood face to face.

"I must admit, your skilled, but the end will be the same as your fathers" he changed his weapons again. Now they were giant metal lion heads, the Cestus.

"Prepare!" he leapt straight at Percy. Percy jumped back from the attack, and the fists left craters in the earth! Kratos lumbered towards Percy, before he stopped, and fell to the ground.

"Uh, hello, Kratos" Percy waved his hand in front of the stunned man's face. He growled, and Percy jumped back. The man pushed himself up, and stared at Percy.

"What, just happened. Tell me son of Posiedon!" he had the blade of Olympus again, and it was a bit too close to Percy! Then something in Percy's pocket glowed.

"Let me explain, Kratos" it was a green stone

"Athena!?"

A while later

"Thank you, Percy" Kratos said from up top of Olympus. Athena, his one, had explained everything that happened to him. Of course, he didn't apolgize to Ares.

"Sure, your not going to try to kill me again, right?"

"Not at all" Kratos smiled. "I have other buisness, like making those heartless pay the price for what they did to my world!" he had both of his blades of Exile, and all his other weapons, ready. Then from the cliff, he jumped!

"Kratos!" Percy yelled as he flew straight down from the top of Olympus, and about 600+ stories of the empire state building! He flipped mid air, and landed upright on a building top, where some soldier heartless were hidden. He sliced them in half ,before charging along more roofs, slicing more heartless. He was vicious, bloodfirsty, yet Percy had to say something.

"That's the happiest I've seen him yet!"


	5. Zoe vs Zeus in Movieverse

In a flash of light, a young lady, Zoe crash landed in another universe's Olympian movie's Olympian Manhattan

"Where, am I?" she blinked, looking around. Then she heard some talking nearby.

"I wish, I could see my father" a demi god said, while Zoe was hiding behind a tree.

"Yes, but Zeus decreed that the gods can't see their children" the other commented, "So, sadly that won't happen"

"That's just wrong" Zoe said to herself "But I think its time for that to change"

Later on Olympus

"Who are you?" Zeus bellowed, as Zoe entered the throne room.

"Your Zeus, correct?"

"Yes, I am Zeus, but you are not authorized here, be gone!" he stamped his foot, and did I mention he was 40 feet tall right now.

"I don't think so. I heard about that no see your demi god law, and I'm here, to ask you to repel it" she told him.

"I never change my mind, just ask Prometheus or Hades about that" he yelled. Zoe flicked her fingers, and a swirling barrier of winds formed at the entrance to the throne room.

"Well, your not leaving until you agree" she said toughly.

"Your in no position to talk, Demi god!" he incorrectly stated before he chucked a lightning bolt straight at her. Rolling, she avoided the explosion.

"Oh, I don't think so" she smiled as she flicked her fingers. A cannonball flew out of the hearth's flames, and struck Zeus in the stomach, but he barely felt anything. She let loose a sweat bead, before firing more out of her finger tips. They all just fell off him like nothing, before, he chucked another bolt at her. Jumping over the blast, she landed in the hearth fire, and dissapeared.

"What?!" Zeus said startled before she appeared behind him in a rising fire wall, before she punched him. But she flayed her hand in pain, after that.

"Ow Ow Ow OW Ow!" she then avoided another bolt.

"I don't know, what in the Styx you are, but you expect me to just change something, because you asked nicely. Ha Ha Ha" he roared in laughter, before he tossed another bolt straight at her.

"Athena, I need your power" she prayed to her grandma as the bolt impacted. But then, Aegis, her grandmother's and great grandfather's shield from her dimmension appeared in her hands.

"What?! That's MY shield!" Zeus yelled as he tossed more bolts straight at it. But with it strapped on to her arm, she easily blocked the bolt, before she sent a cannon ball from the medusa head in the shield impacting into Zeus, who spat it out of his mouth like a fly

"You're going to need more, then magic celestial bronze cannonballs, to best me!" he laughed.

"Poseidon, Grandfather I need you" she whispered as she also got something from her grandfather in her home dimmension, the trident. Zeus backed away startled.

"How is it that your getting those?" he said, now a little disturbed.

"Call it, the strength of my heart, and hierdedity" she smiled, before she sent a blast of light from the trident. This pushed Zeus back a few feet, and took off a few inches of his height. He tossed a bolt straight at her, but with Aegis she reflected the bolt straight backwards, causing him to fall.

"Just change the law, swear on the styx" Zoe sighed "Really, your acting as stupid is my uncle Tyson"

"I, will, not change, my mind" he said firmly getting up. He readied a bolt, and tossed it with full power.

"Go!" she yelled as a blue laser shot from her trident and the two blasts met. The two weapons of power, from two different dimmensions reacted, causing the area they were fighting in to shift. They were now over the skies of New york a few miles below. They were standing on two different skyscraper top points.

"Just change your mind, swear a little on it, its that easy" Zoe told him. " You can't beat two symbols of power!"

"yes, I, Can, beat imatations!" he declared, not realizing they were real. He tossed another lightning bolt, that sheered off Aegis and burst a water tower into pieces.

"Well, I really don't think the mortals won't see that, Dr Seus" Zoe teased. Zeus glowed with anger at that mocking name. He tossed another bolt, which Zoe sent back at him with a swing of the trident like a bat. The blast hit Zeus in the stomach, knocking him off his perch. Falling, he started to glow and dissapeared, but with a cannonball, Zoe stopped the warp.

"Whoever you are, I'm gonna really give you a pounding!" Zeus yelled, and sent a bolt at her. With the trident, she blasted the bolt out of the sky. This also warped them again.

They then landed, in the middle of Camp Half Bloods lake. Zeus landed and sank like a stone, while Zoe stood on the water.

"THAT IS IT" Zeus gurgled from below the water. He then tossed a bolt at her, that she blocked by using her slight power over water to create a solid bump that reflected the blast back at him. He roared from the bottom, and a massive wave formed, that Zoe had to use Aegis as a surfboard to ride. Staying dry also thanks to her powers she got from her dad, she did a mid air flip and landed on the docks of Cabin 3. Looking around, the torso of Zeus burst from the water.

"I WILL FRY YOU!" he declared.

"Sure, but I'm in Poseidon's cabin. I think he will be mad, if you break it" she commented.

"I don't care, I want you gone to Hades!" he said quite mad now, and he tossed a bolt at her. Using Aegis, she blocked the blast with all her strength, and the blast dissintergrated.

"Hey cat in the hat, Na Na Ni Na Na" she stuck her tongue out as he charged with a want to smash her, but diving into the water, he got bounced back by some ward Poseidon placed on his cabin. Then as he fell, Zoe jabbed him with the Trident, before jumping with all his weight balanced on the trident. Tossing him into the air, and wondering where the heck the campers of this camp were, she blasted him with the blue light of the trident. He was hit, and crashed onto the sandy beach with a bang.

"Say uncle!" she smiled.

"Uncle"

"Good, now say this, I Zeus, swear of the River Styx, to allow the gods to see their kids!"

He repeated it, to the letter.

"Good" she smiled, as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"A recorder?!" he said stunned.

"Well, I need proof I beat you. Well, here's my ride" she commented as a anomaly opened next to her. Waving, she left, hoping she made a difference in the end


	6. Bring in the clones

Bring in the clones

This chapter is rated R, for extreme randomness. Random haters to be advised

_The hero Tonto, a omnitrix bearing hero hailing from the universe of Omnitrix1, has been having issues lately. A long time ago, he offended Artemis when he by mistake, blew up the moon. Since then, they have passed on fights, insults, curses and various prediciments. They have fought each other Waybig vs full size goddess; she's turned him into a Jackelope, he's turned Thalia into a tree, again, and now she and her hunters; along with the gem given immortals Thalia and Bianca, have begun to egg his house. Now really mad, he's summoned a strange army from his and my universe to drive him out. His forces include_

_Homer Simpson and the cloning hammock (with exploding properties)_

_The Flea from Mucha Lucha_

_The order of the bone ( a group of various trans world cartoon dogs joined together to find a way to restore a ancient diamond bone, shattered by Omni, but they get along with his clones though)  
_

_The Animorphs_

_A cyborg bounty hunter named Alex Storm_

_Stitch_

_A million or so B1 star wars battle droids (Roger Roger type)_

_A fire breathing gator named Harris_

_A clone of himself, a italian accented mariachi player named Tontaspuchi (Note, the cloning has some serious defects)_

_A cheer leader clone of Thalia named Tala_

_A young, fit clone of the rider Brom, name Morb_

_A two faced clone of his friend Omni, Two face_

_And Tonto's friends of the forest, six Sasquatch's_

But enough with the force listings, its time for the battle of the worlds; Omnimation vs Olympian Manhattan

At night in a town similar to Twilight

"Hmm, no sign of them" Tonto said removing his binoculars from his eyes.

"Chika, wiga, baga" Stitch growled.

"Yes, I agree old friend, they egg my house on intervals of 2 weeks, and tonights the night.

"Do I get bear for this?" Homer called.

"No, now shut up Homer. You get beer, after we drive them off"

"Du'oh!"

"Um, sir, 30 life forms appearing out of the south woods. Three of them have an Olympian like aura" a droid commented.

"Good, there's a reason I brought you guys back online" Tonto got up, and addressed his make shift force.

"Today, we stand upon a day, when man will triumph, over a goddess. The risks may be great, but so are the rewards. Alex, you will get to study under the eye of the only one ever to best you.

"Yes, my lord" the bounty hunter bowed.

"Droids, I will give you the corodinates for you to start Droidtopia"

"Roger, Roger!" all the millions cheered.

"Order of the Bone, I will give you Omni's street address"

"Ruff"

"Sasquatchs, my childhood friends, I will blow up that new motor boat place on the lake that disturbs you greatly, and continue my life long work to limit the intrusion upon your forest lands"

"RAWRRRR!"

"Tontaspuchi, Tala, Morb and Two face, I will grant you the corordinates for the hidden clone planet, so you may be among others of your own kind"

"Yesa, thena you willa clona up soma employeesa for mea?" Tontaspuchi asked.

"And like, more cheerleaders for my squad" Tala smiled

"Ah, none for me or two face over here, just do them the favors" Morb grumbled.

"As I promised, and tow the rest of you, you will gain what you wish for, beer flavored donuts, raining donuts, ect, ect" the forces cheered, as they spotted the enemy approaching the point.

In a quarter hour (note, the forest they are in is not the Sasquatch's)

As Artemis and the hunters snuck towards the house, they heard a scream

"What's that?" A hunter said nervously.

"Must be something in the city, now hunters ready your, ack!" Artemis was cut off as a screaming Homer, or technically a clone of hunter from his hammock crushed her. The clone then detonated, exploding. Artemis pushed herself up, coughing.

"What was that, thing?" she said nervously. She then saw more coming at her from above. Landing, the hunters jumped back as they were bombarded by giant yellow men.

"Into the town, if this is Tonto, he would never harm his home" Artemis said seriously, Nodding, the hunters fled towards the town.

"yes, exactly what you said they would do, the hunters are moving into the town" Scrappy, a order of the bone member, barked from up top a cliff. He was managing the Homer catapulter.

"Uh, I'm dizzy" Homer complained.

"Spin meat thing, spin and you will get beer flavored donuts!"

"Donuts, your on!"

"Copy that, forces set to ambush" Tonto radioed back

In the town

As Artemis and the hunters walked into the town, from out of nowhere Tonto flew in as Jetray, and landed in their path.

"So, you think you can egg my house, and get away with it, did you?"

"You blew up a moon, turned Thalia into a tree, made me a southern redneck, and the rest of it" Artemis countered.

"Sure, I blow up a giant space rock, and I never here the end of it. Now, leave this place, never return, or face my rath!"

"Oh, a tiger won't stop me, your just join the rest of my pelt collection!"

"Oh, I didn't mean that" he smiled. From out behind him, walked a girl with black hair in a cheerleader outfit. Her shirt had a I heart barbies

"Go team Tonto, go!" she cheered.

"Is, that, supposed to be me!" Thalia yelled in shock.

"Oh, you don't think when I borrowed Annabeth's crystal, I just got that" he pulled the crystal from his pocket, and tossed it to Thalia.

"Oh, I'm returning it. By the way, I like my new mansion"

"Even with a clone of Thalia, its still 2 against 30" Artemis huffed.

"Oh, is it" Tonto snapped his fingers. From out of a garbage can, Stitch jumped out, and shook the garbage from his fur. The animorphs morphed from rats in the street into people. The various member of the order of the bone charged in behind the hunters along with the Flea and Alex. From the sides came the armies of the droids, accompanied by Two face, Morb and Tontaspuchi. The Bigfoot's became visible on the rooftops above them. Harris poked his head out of the sewers and rose up, followed by yet more droids. The hunters were soon surrounded by Tonto's army.

"Now, I belive its 1 million and thirty, to thirty" Tonto chuckled.

"You don't scare us. Your makeshift forces mean nothing, against the hunters! You know, you could have just asked us to stop nicely, and avoid this show of force" Artemis confessed. Tonto seemed taken aback, before he shrugged.

"Oh well, too late for that, attack! Scrappy, fire the Homers!"

The battle commenced, and all hades broke loose.

Stitch was blocking arrows with his arms, before he charged straight into a hunter.

Bianca was slashing back a group of droids, but her blade didn't seem to hit them. It kept bouncing off. But then a homer crashed onto her. It exploded as she forced herself back up, for Alex to point his gun hand at her.

"How does this, seem wrong" he mused before he fired. Bianca managed a shield of black energy as the blast hit, ripping a crack in the ashpalt

Morb was up top a building, guarded by 10 sniping droids. He was casting wards to block arrows and slashes from the hunters. (Tonto had prepared some crystals for him to hold extra power to help him last from the strain)

Tontaspuchi was rocking out on his mariachi gutiar, but as some hunters approached him, a few hairy fingers poked them. Turning, they got pounded in the face by the bigfoot clan.

Homers were landing across the town, leaving gaping pot holes, wrecked fences, and more then one wrecked car.

"Your the worst me I could ever imagine, your not even acting right" Thalia commented.

"I'm not" Tala looked like she would cry.

"I'm not a cheerleader, I'm not a barbie fan, and I can zap people, can you do that" Thalia huffed. Tala face scoweled, and from her pom poms flew a blast of lightning, that crisped Thalia. She staggered back, as her hair crisped.

"Oh, of course I'm not you. These differences make me my own person" Tala smiled, before her's and Thalia's powers collided

Two face had walked up behind Artemis, who was healing a injured hunter.

"Heads you live, tails I die, lets gamble" he flipped his magic coin, before Artemis turned, and stabbed him with his knife. He fell, as his coin landed on tails.

"I don't gamble" Artemis coldly said as she healed her hunter. Morb grimmaced.

"Father Tonto!" Morb yelled. Tonto was fighting off a few hunters as Chromostone, before he changed into SpiderMonkey and leapt up to Morb.

"Two face just died, perished at the knife of Artemis. I am sorry, my wards weren't strong enough." he looked down.

"Its not your fault" Tonto said wisely, before he glared and hunted down Artemis.

"ARTEMIS!" Tonto screeched as he bounded straight at her. She had just came to Thalia's aid, and Tala and Stitch were impacted into a car.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO TWO FACE, AND YOU WON'T HARM THEM EITHER!" he screeched.

"And what can you do about it, you can't use Waybig, you might just damage innocent peoples houses, not that you haven't already"

Tonto glared, as he glowed a bright green. His Omnitrix shot a bright green light across the galaxy, and landed in Omnimation, where it scanned the last of a great race.

"DNA sample aquired."

"Now Artemis, prepare to face my newest form!" he screeched before he twisted his Omnitrix.

(Tonto felt himself grow much larger, as big as a mountain if he so choose. A hundred hands spurt from him. He grew fifty faces, all on the same head. Flash and he was)

"Hecktonto!" he stood head over heals over ankle over the two.

"A hundred handed one, how did he get that form?" Thalia said shocked.

"Simple, THE POWER OF MY HEART!" he yelled, before he pile drived all 100 hands, 50 into each of the girls below them. They plowed themselves into the earth, before colliding into a sewer pipe. They shot up with a geyser of dirty water, before crashing. Thalia seemed to fizzle from being soaked like that, but Artemis pushed herself up.

"You could have simply talked to us, tell us to stop" Artemis panted.

"And you would have skewered me with arrows" Tonto said in a deep voice.

"But no, you had to fight us, Two face was your fault!"

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT, PREPARE FOR THE ULTIMATE FINISHER!" his hundred hands went to work. 50 immobolized her, but 50 had their fingers set on Artemis's, set for the....

"The wushi finger hold!" Artemis said shocked.

"Oh yes, if 1 can vaporize Ti Lung, lets see what 50 can do to a god" he flicked his fingers, and a horrible glowing orange sphere crossed the town. All the forces stopped as they were cloaked in the light. As the light faded, Tonto, back in regular form with his omnitrix in red, and his army found themselves staring at a utterly exhausted Artemis, held up by the shoulder by Bianca and another hunter. Thalia had similar treatment.

"This, is not over Tonto" Artemis wheezed. "One day, you will pay for this" they left the town. What was left of it anyway, most of it was ripped apart, the people just loosing the effect of the mist on their eyes.

"Everyone, skidaddle to the mansion"!

Epilouge

All of Tonto's army got their respective rewards. Two face was given proper burial rights. The town was rebuilt, none of them aware of what happened that night. Omni, Alex, Karia and Ulti got back, and tried to kill Tonto for getting rid of them so he could take on Artemis with out the listening devices in Omni and Ulti being used. Wendy defended Tonto, but later....

"Hey, what did Tonto do" Alex said shocked.

"What didn't he do, he turned the area around the warehouse into his estate, filled with gold, diamonds, ponds, gardens, mansions...:"

"Not that, the cloner, its all new" the cloner now had a splicing option. But as they looked at it, Alex slipped. He hit randomize. The two slot machine like parts started to spin, showing various heroes names. They stopped, first on Thalia, the other on Luke. The cloner reved into life, as it spun, and shook, and roared. Out of it came a baby wrapped in a pink bundle, with blue eyes, black hair and pale skin. One of her eyes was a icy blue, the other electric. A name, Leia, was on the side of the blanket, etched in gold.

"Omni, did we just make a life?"

"We did"

"What do we do man, we can't raise a baby" Alex panicked, before they accidently hit the machine again.

"Oh boy" Omni commented. The slot machine parts spun, before landing. One was on Tonto, the other Artemis. The machine activated, as Tonto and Wendy raced down.

"What did you nimrods, oh boy" Tonto's jaw dropped. Coming out of the cloner was a blond haired baby with goddess like fair skin and moon colored eyes. She was also in a pink bundle, in it eched Diana

"You just cloned me, and Artemis, together!" Omni tried to defend himself "Now, I don't know what to do. Do I de clone them? Do I send them to clone world, do I..." he didn't have a chance. A button had been pressed, emergency evacuation mode. The machine shook Alex and Omni off, before a glass wall blocked it off. They tried to bang through, as the crying babies got put into ejection pods. The pods were shot out, leaving two giant holes in the warehouse roof.

The glass wall lifted, as Tonto got at the controls.

"Where are they going?" Wendy said shocked.

"Looks like, Olympian Manhattan" he said as a video feed opened up. The pods were flying, and crashed into a forest. The pods broke apart, as two crying girls were left alone in the woods.

"I have a portal, we can go and, oh no" Tonto said shocked. The hunters had appeared, around the babies.

"Who would leave them here" Artemis said sadly. The pod wreckage had dissintergrated as it crashed, hiding their intergalactic origins. They were in their blanket bundles still.

"Leia and Diana, Thalia what should we do?"

"I think, we should take them in. If we don't, they will die of cold"

"Right" Artemis put one in each hand, before they vanished from view.

"This is terrible" Tonto cried.

"So, just tell Artemis..."

"That I made them, and one has both our DNA in it. She could, well, I don't know how a goddess, or the rest of Olympus, would react. They could kill them!"

"They wouldn't" Wendy said shocked.

"Never trust Zeus, or Hera" Tonto shook his head. He pressed a few key codes, and a series of levers appeared.

"My clones are special. They have belly buttons, and also a bit of a element of my design, Copium, in them. It lets me control their powers. I can flip a switch, and they are turned off until I un flip them.

"Is that, a good idea" Alex asked.

"I have to hide who they really are. When it is the right time, I will tell them who they are" he flipped the switches


	7. The far future girl

"Okay, this is a big project, hustle hustle!" Tonto yelled, looking over a blueprint.

"Please keep it down, the robots are sensitive" Dexter, a skinny red head with glasses complained in a russian accent. His robots were busy building a giant black sphere.

"Yes, sorry, its just this could help undo my mistake" Tonto smiled sadly.

"I understand. This could change the entire universe, maybe ending the existence of evil forever"

"And destroy Kronos and the rest of his ghastly bunch, forever" Tonto smiled.

"Yes, but the possible side effects" Dexter was interrupted.

"Its a 1% chance, its not like this will backfire and go horribly wrong..."

**30 years into the future where Tonto's device has backfired horribly wrong  
**

On a desolate metal planet, a teenage girl with deep red hair and two differently colored eyes, one blood red the other autobot blue, was running from a duo on speeders.

"Give it up, resistance is futile" the lead chaser said through a blow horn. "Your going to the facility for reprograming, where Lord Tontultimate will make you a new servant!"

"I don't think so" the young girl smirked. As they came upon a large mountain of rubble, she jumped in the air, clearing the 5 foot debris with ease, as the two chasers crashed. Landing, she smirked, as a keyblade appeared in her hand. It was a key that resembled the Kingdom Key, but with two distinct sides. Half was blood red, the other was circuit blue. Its keychain was a autobot symbol, but the links of the chain resembled fangs. Poking it into the ground, a bright light shot from it, causing part of the planet to start opening up. Jumping through the hole, she landed in a dark tunnel. She could see perfectly clearly, though. Walking for a brief bit, she came upon a locked door, protected by a password. She grinned, exposing gleaming fangs.

"Piece of cake" she smirked, before typing in a couple of numbers. The doors hissed and started to spread apart, opening into a storage room with yellow energon rods. But she wasn't alone as she removed one.

"You shouldn't really be stealing, half breed" a voice said. Turning, she saw two boys, one with long green hair, a lot of golden F chains with jeans and a purple muscle shirt. The other had a buzz cut of orange hair, with a scar across his left cheek. He had a white orange muscle shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket.

"Why, if it isn't the dark lord's minions, the imfamous..."

"Poke, and Flinch!" they said in turn.

The orange one spoke first "You think you can go and take base 3-9's energon, half breed? Cause me and Flinch have to say otherwise."

"And you can stop me, that scar I gave you say's otherwise" the teenager smirked. "Plus, this is Cybertron, not base 3-9!"

"It was since our master renamed it" Flinch commented.

"Its bout time I take you in, Moze!" Poke smirked. "Me and my Bro here are gonna clean that half breed clock of yours!" he drew out a red lightsabre. His silent brother also did the same. They charged, Poke smashed his blade into hers, but she pushed back, knocking him down. Flinch tossed his like a boomerang, but a purple power orb appeared in her hands. Tossing it, she destroyed his blade and struck him dead on, sending him crashing into the wall. Running, she found herself passing a few long deactivated Autobots, all with their frozen looks of defeat still evident on their faces, their wounds still present. Reemerging on a deserted metal plain, she got a communicator out.

"This is Cyber Vamp, calling T bird. Got the goods, roost at my position"

"Copy that" a voice said, as a futuristic version of the Twilight, a streamlined square ship with docking legs, a few turrets and a lot of back space, landed in front of her, called the Twilight 6. Inside driving it was a female Togruta, a alien species with dusky red skin with various white marks on it, as well as four gray and white head tails on each side of their head instead of hair. This togurta had a white undershirt, a jean jacket and matching jeans on, her parent's old friend, and her godmother, Tisa Tano.

"Lets get the heck out of here, I see trouble, with a capital M!" Tisa pointed. Running at them from a distance was a dark eyed young man with a red bodysuit and a red battle axe, Masher, another servant of the dark lord, Tontultimate!

"BRISINGR!" a blast of fire flew from his hands, barely missing the ship. The ship took out as the minion started to curse colorfully.

"FIRE defense cannons!" he ordered. Turrets rose out of the metal ground, and started to fire. Red energy blasts just failed to hit the ship as it entered hyper space, a lost art to Tontultimate.

Later

The Twilight 6 landed on the airbase of Omnimation, but the world was no longer a peaceful suburban city. The town was now gone, except for a small settlement surrounded by a wall with the best future weaponry. The rest was wasteland, the forest's long gone. The leader of the resistance was waiting for them, a tall man with brownish red hair, and red eyes. He smiled as Moze and Tisa got out. This was Moze's father, John Victoria.

"Did you get it, budget" he lightly punched her shoulder, in a friendly manner. She showed him the tube.

"That's my girl" he smiled. He patted her on the back, and smiled.

"Uh John, you know that's not going to help unless Bell get's it to the research facility" Tisa rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, right, thanks" he nodded. He ran off towards the power facility.

"You better get back to your mother's Moze, she's bound to be worried" Tisa said caringly.

"Oh, thanks, see ya" she waved as she ran through the streets, there weren't any cars here to ride, or get hit by. But as she ran she couldn't help but catch some of the sadly few resistance fighters. She spotted Ken Tennyson training in the dojo, alongside Viper and Umi, the daughter and son of the legendary hero Omi, and his wife, the elder Jade. Outside the library, she spied Annabeth Chase, a elder. She had read that she was once a goddess, but when Tontultimate destroyed Olympus, the gods that survived; She, Artemis and the centaur Chiron, were no longer immortal, and age wise were suffering. She seemed deep in her reading. No one here was a free loader, they were either involved in the war effort, as commanders or as soldiers. Of course, the Elders could still be deadly, so don't make any mistake about that. She then arrived at the house on the top of the hill, and knocked.

"Mona!" her mother called her by her longish hand name, instead of her nickname. She had tan skin, blue eyes and dark red hair. She was Sally Victoria, her maiden name Sumdac.

"Hey Mom" she nodded.

"I heard you ran into Poke, and Flinch. Dastardly, those two are" she was acting in a fritz. "Hard to believe they shared DNA with Phineas, that was a guy I never saw do anything worse than leave a piece of grass on his yard untrimmed. His father, well he was, wierd..."

Her mother kept on rambling, and rambling, and well acting like a worried mother. That was until Moze's stomach growled.

"Oh, silly me. Let me get lunch" Sally smiled

Meanwhile

"Hmm, something dark is nearing, I sense it in the cards" a tan lady with brown hair, Duela, said picking up a card.

"Not trying to see the future, are you?" Tisa rolled her eyes.

"Ever since Tontulitimate destroyed my original deck, I have only this deck, in which I read the future" she showed the card, Crystal Skull. "This senses a impending doom" she drew the Burning Land card "This, it could mean that the final battle, is near"

"Ugh, your turning into Professor Trelawney" a freckled red haired man in shabby robes, Ron Weasly, laughed.

"No, I just need a hobby, I haven't had a duel in ages!" she laughed sadly.

"Your just lucky that Bell and I have just finished the final preparations for the time machine" a lab coat wearing pink haired lady, Einette, shook her head.

"I still don't trust, this Snifence stuff?"

"Its SCIENCE, YOU LUMP!"

"Whatever, pink muggle" Ron shook his head. "who has hair like that anyway?"

"Keep it down, you youngin's!" a gray haired, balding man with a cane carved in gambling symbols, a humped back and sad eyes said lumbering in, this was the Elder, Alex Storm.

"I was told, that Einny..."

"Einette" she told the slightly senile old man

"Minnie, Moe, had information of my old, Friend; WHO TOOK VIRTUALLY EVERYTHING I EVER LOVED, MY SISTER, MY HOME, MY WIFE, MY DAUGHTER. ALL I HAVE LEFT IS ONE SON, ALAN STORM, AND WHEN I GET YOU, I WILL RIP YOU APART, WITH MY BEAR HANDS, GRWARRRR!"

"Calm down, Mr. Storm, please, your blood pressure!" Einette urged.

"Don't tell me what to do, Aelita!"

"That's my mom's name, and well, she's dead" Einette was now pale.

Also meanwhile

"My ultimate lord" a brown haired man with a beard and large watch bowed to him.

"You may speak, Brainmasher" a dark figure said on a throne, made of blackened human bones!

"The preparations are ready. The dark penguins have already been sent to begin the assault"

"Excellent" he tapped his fingers against the armrests. "Let the final show of victory begin"

Back to the resistance

"Is it finally ready?" John asked, looking at the blue sphere.

"The time machine is, it just needs a few minutes to straighten the time hole and corordinates." Bell, another lab coat wearing female with red hair tied in a hair knot commented, floating over the open circuit board.

"EHO EHO EHO EHO EHO, EHO!"

"Is that Patrick again, that good for nothing star...."

"No, that's the attack alarm!" Bell gasped.

"Get me Rex!" John said, barely holding alarm. Bell flew over to the command platform, and brought up a blue hologram of a muscled man with a red and black get up, as well as black hair.

"Was up?"

"Big trouble, we got invaders. Rex, ready Circe, Chroma, Odd, Alan and Greg, and hold them off, the time machine is ready! I'll get everyone else later"

"It is!" Rex said elated, but he had a frown, "Gotcha" the image faded.

"Okay, its time I stop this from happening..." he was interrupted by a crash, as a man with black cloths crashed through, and the rubble struck Bell. She crashed into the floor, but John didn't have time to check her. The man had a red cape and fangs, like himself.

"Allorc" he growled.

"Nice to see you, Boy" he smirked. He held a hand, as a dark orb appeared, that formed into a sword. He charged, as John activated Star Seeker, the keyblade just holding back the attack. John forced the blade off, before slicing his shoulder, as the severed limp repaired itself with darkness, but then Moze busted through.

"DAD!" she yelled, as a power orb formed in her hands, which she tossed into Allorc. The vampire flew into the wall.

"Moze, its time. I, was going to do it myself, but seeing as that!" he looked at Allorc "Got in here, and since Bell is injured, you need to do it. Stop the dark reactor, and save the future"

"But, what will happen to us?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know, honestly" he admitted. "But, I believe it will work out somehow" Allorc pushed himself up.

"GO!!!" he yelled. She had a set of tears in her eyes, but she jumped up to the time machine and pressed the button. It opened, and Moze ran through the blue vortex. As soon as she was through, the time machine self destructed.

Back in the present

Moze landed inside Tonto's lab. She looked around, before she sniffed the air (Well, any vampire or part vampire could smell the air for living things, quick note). Deducing where Tonto was, she ran. She also could sense a dark machine, the dark reactor. Reaching a corner, she peered her head, and spotted Tontultimate. She growled.

"Uh, did you hear that?" Tonto said nervously.

"You mean the predatory growl, yes I did" Dexter adjusted his glasses nervously.

"Whatever is back there, show yourself!" Tonto yelled. She ignored him.

"OH, IS THAT IT" he yelled as he stormed over there.

"Tonto, don't be stupid!" Dexter yelled, but it was a waste. Tonto got too close, and Moze kicked him in the chest, sending him tumbling away.

"Cough, what, was, that!" he panted. Moze shook her head and made a run at the reactor.

"Hey, this is a restricted area, robots!" Dexter pointed, as his worker bots turned their chiselers at her. Moze grabbed one chiseler, smashed it, then called her keyblade, and did a spin like attack. As she stopped, the sparking robots fell apart. Dexter stood between her and the reactor now.

"This reactor is too precious, and no stupid, whoever you are, is gonna stop it. With it, Tonto will be able to get rid of the dark forces that threaten us. Your obviously here to sabotage for Kronos, and it won't work, he has a 99% chance of being destroyed for good!"

Moze just hissed, and did a hand motion like fanning her face. Dexter was pulled at her by the force, before she punched him in the face. He flew straight through the roof, leaving a large hole, as he crashed some miles away. (He's still alive though).

"Now, to get rid of this thing" she stared at the dark reactor.

"Oh no you don't!" Tonto yelled, having gotten up. Moze ignored him as she walked up towards the reactor.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME, THAT'S IT, BRAINSTORM!"

(Tonto felt his brain enlarge, as he became a crustacean. Flash and he was)

"BRAINSTORM, ELECTRIC SURGE!" he said in a british accent. A powerful volt of electricity flew at Moze, but she stepped aside, as the blast struck the reactor. It burst, metal pieces falling everywhere.

"Oh man!" he cried as he reverted to normal. It was then that Moze collapsed.

Begin Xion's Theme (AKA what played during her death)

"Why did you do that, attack Dexter and me" Tonto demanded at the collapsed girl. She opened her eyes, Tonto stepped back a little.

"I, had to, to save, the future" she whispered. "The future, you would destroy. That 1%, happened, and so much destruction.... by you" sparks of light started to fly from her.

"Wait, your from that future, and your, fading away. Why, would you do this?"

"So much loss, it was better, to give the future, a refresh" she looked at him grimly. "Tontulitmate, please, save the future, defeat Kronos, but it must be done, by a blade.... not by science...." her legs were gone now, evaporated into yellow dust. "Kronos, is powerful... but not unbeatable..... there is one way to stop him.... you need the 10, destined.... hero kids...." her hands were also evaporated "Duela, my father and mother...., Miyako, Cera..... Diana" she stopped "I think you know what you need to do, reveal to her, her true identity, no lies" all that was left was a rappidly dissapearing torso and head "Well, I hope to see you later". She was completely gone, leaving just her keychain.

"I didn't, even get her name" Tonto had a tear in his eyes as he picked up the keychain, left alone in time. "What have I done"

"It is time, to fufill this brave girl's dying wish... and tell them" he placed the keychain in his pocket, and set off for the set of Diana and her fellow clone Leia's last location, Colorado.

Note, that all the hero kids under age 30 will exist in the far future, while any hero over the age of 30 exists in the current time....

Hero Kids from this era/ Surviving Heroes

Mona "Moze"; Daughter of John and Sally; Age 15

John Victoria; Age 34

Sally Sumdac Victoria; Age 38

Tisa Tano; Age 36

Alex Storm; Lost immortality due to god's demise, Elder; Age 70

Bell; Age 42

Ken Tennyson; Age 30

Jade Chan; Elder; Age 61

Viper; Daughter of Omi and Jade; Age 28

Umi; Son of Omi and Jade; Age 26

Annabeth Chase;Lost immortality due to god's demise, Elder; Age 66

Artemis; Lost immortality due to god's demise, Elder; Age 95

Chiron; Lost immortality due to god's demise, Elder, Age 99

Duela Yuki; Age 41, original deck destroyed

Ron Weasley; Age 67, still active

Einette Hopper; Age 42

Patrick Star; Age unknown, Town Nuisance

Rex; Age 46

Circe; Age 46

Chroma; Daughter of Kronos; Age 48

Odd; Son of Rex and Circe; Age 23

Greg; Age 49, Lost Dragon

Alan Storm; Lost Immortality due to god's demise; Age 30

Dark Hero Kids/ Forces, and fate

Poke and Flinch; Reincarnations of Phineas and Ferb, Kids of Phineas and Isabella age 27 Renamed Phil and Fred

Masher; Son of Murtagh Age 28, Afterwords renamed Mac

BrainMasher; Clone of Ben; Age 29 Does not exist

The Dark Penguin Army; Clones of 4 original penguins, all Penguin equvalent of age 30 Do not Exist

Allorc; Son of Alucard, age 30 Does not exist


	8. Secret given KRONOS VS TONTO

When mistakes are corrected, sometimes they backfire immensely

20 years into the future

Tonto was deep in the worlds of Omnimation, in Colorado, around Pike's Peak. He had a deep set look on his face, as if he had a immense task to do...

This war was getting nasty. It was becoming time to unveil the secret behind the origins of two hunters, Leia and Diana. And to do that, he had to find Artemis, and not in a way that gets her in a kill Tonto mood, like Blowing up the moon.

But as he was searching, he would find the wrong immortal...

"KRONOS" Tonto said shocked. Standing in the clearing was the head of the dark forces himself.

"Tonto" he said calmly.

"What are you doing here, you freak"

"I am simply waiting, for one of my family to pop up. Posiedon, Artemis, Hermes, it doesn't matter; to help settle things I really must thank you, for disposing of my son"

"Hey, I had help"

"True, but now I need to find myself a god, your just not worth it, so move along"

"Well, you found Tonto, and it's time for you to go bye bye!" Tonto yelled.

"Is that a challenge?" Kronos smirked. His scythe appeared into his hands.

"I may have let you out, but I'm going to be the one to take you out, for good!" Tonto yelled as he hit his Omnitrix. "And with all my new forms, you can't stop me!"

(Tonto felt his body shrink. His ears and eyes grew much bigger. Flash and he became)

"Tonlf!" he said in a high pitched voice.

"Is that a house elf? AVADA KEDARVA!" Kronos summoned a green orb in his hands and tossed it at Tonto.

"SHIELD BARRIER CHARM!" he yelled as a glowing blue mass appeared in his hands. Jumping, Tonto negated the magic, as he charged forward.

"APPARATION!" Tonto vanished. Kronos smirked.

"Coward"

"Tonto not gone, look up!" he said. Kronos looked up to see a pine crash into him. With a thud, it crushed him. Tonto rolled down and landed. He panted, this form's access to magic was tiring.

"So, your putting up a fight?" Kronos smirked. "But looks like you used up your tricks quickly."

"Tonto not done yet, Tonto go..."

(Tonto felt his body get covered in scales. A large claw grew out of each foot. His head grew elongated. Flash and he was)

"VELOCITONTO!" he hissed. He charged, and bit Kronos on the arm. Kronos butted his head with the end of his scythe, knocking him off.

"ULTIMATE!" Tonto pulled on the omnitrix badge on his chest, and the form was upgraded. Two drills replaced the claws on his arms, his legs got cut saws on each side of his ankles. His tail got a spiked morning star end. His Teeth turned into raw diamond. Tonto them jumped at Kronos, and with his saw legs sliced his weapon into confetti. Kronos dropped his weapon in shock as the raptor charged straight at him.

"GRWWRRRA!" Kronos yowled. A wave of force covered the ground. It knocked Tonto down and away, but then Tonto jumped up, and blasted a laser out of his jaw. Kronos blocked it with his hand, causing it to hit Pike's Peak. The mountain exploded, sending showering rock debris all over.

"Powerful" Kronos had to say. He focused, and his weapon remains vanished, and the full weapon reappeared into his hand. He blasted a golden energy wave from it, sending Tonto flying, taking out a grove of trees in its wake.

"REVERT!" he screeched. He turned back into his normal Velocitonto form.

"Change!" he said, in order to attract those he seeked.

(Tonto felt brown fur cover him. A long tail grew out. His body turned feline. Flash and he was)

"Tuma!"he yowled. He jumped Kronos, yowling as the exchanged punches and claw marks as they rolled down a hills. Tonto jumped off as Kronos crashed into a tree.

"YOWL, YOWL, YOWL, YOWL, YYYOOOWWWLLLLL!" he cried into the air. He then jumped, and his omnitrix glowed. It sent up a large signal, featuring a bow and stag. Kronos didn't see this.

"You, insolent... PREPARE TO DIE!" he tossed more killing curses at him. Tonto jumped out of the way of each one.

(Tonto felt his body harden into stone. Flash and he was)

"Chromostone!" he sent a rainbow blast at Kronos. He sent a blast of force lightning into it, overpowering it and sending a volt of dark thunder into Tonto. He crashed into a tree, as the debris from Pike's Peak began landing in the area.

(Tonto felt his body take up the heat, flash he was)

"HEATBLAST!" a ball of fire flew straight into Kronos, sending his hair ablaze. He growled, and the hair de fired, and the fire shot out of his hands. It blasted Tonto, sending him flying into a rock from the peak.

(Tonto felt his body shrink. His ears grew giant, and his skin turned green. Flash)

"Toda, this is." he said, before he focused. He sent a storm of rocks straight into Kronos, who flew back a little, before sending his scythe at him like a boomerang. Tonto tried to stop it with the force.

"Powerful, your weapon is.." he got hit straight in the head, before rolling a bit.

(Tonto felt his body streamline like Velocitonto, but with a faster edge. FLash and he was)

"XLR8!" he yelled as he got up, and sped, spinning and turning at intervals to avoid falling rocks. He spun and roundhouse kicked Kronos, but Kronos grabbed his leg and sent a volt of force lightning across him. Tonto sputtered away, before reverting.

"Reboot!" the omnitrix rebooted just before Kronos swung his scythe into him, but as...

(Tonto felt his body grow to a massive size. 100 hands grew out of him, as did 50 heads)

"HeckTonto!" he was a 100 handed one.

"So, you have a form of one of my older brothers... goodbye!" Kronos swung the blade, but Tonto kicked him for good measure. He crashed into what remained of a ski cabin, sending timbers flying. It was then a chariot appeared in the sky...

"ULTRA SEISMIC CLAP!" Tonto clapped his hands with force, sending a massive shockwave, Kronos getting blasted into a large boulder.

"AVADA KEDARVA!" Kronos yelled as his hands got filled with two glowing killing curse spells. He tossed them, which Tonto received them both! Tonto was covered in a green static, before it flew off him. Instead, Tonto just returned to normal, and fell panting.

"But how, you were hit, twice.!"

"Kronos, when You Know Who tired that on Harry, it failed to to love, well not only do I have that" mirage images of his blond wife and daughter appeared behind him "But I have something I need to do... plus I upgraded my watch, so that if I get hit with a killing curse, it used Omni's watch to create a coating of positive energy around me, to stop the second curse! Now, prepare to suffer!" his Omnitrix shook, as three rectangles with a card sized space grew out of it.

"GODS OF EGYPT, HERE MY CALL. OBELISK, SLIFER, RA, COME FORTH AND ATTACK!" he placed their cards on his disk. His watch was covered in green static, as a blast of light flew from it, causing a vortex to form in the sky. From it, came a blue giant, a red serpent dragon, and a yellow dragon bird.

"OBELISK, FIST OF FATE, RA DIVINE FURY, SLIFER ELECTO BLAST ATTACK!" a yellow beam flew out of the serpent's mouth, a fire ball from the yellow dragon, and a glowing blue fist from the giant. Kronos yelled, and swung his scythe. The weapon blocked all three attacks, before he batted them off like a baseball. The attacks hit its launcher, causing that god card to blow up.

"Is that the best you have, a few cards?" Kronos smirked.

"No, I just needed a recharge. OMNITRIX, TO SMITHERS!" he hit the watch.

(Tonto morphed into a ball. From the ball, came two arms, ending with hammers. He grew six spider legs on the bottom of the ball. Two small hands came from below his hammer arms.)

"SMITHERS!" he said (And yes, he sounds like the Simpson's Smithers).

"What, can that monstrosity possibly do?" Kronos laughed.

"Oh, you'd be best not to laugh" he said seriously. "This form allows me to create four weapons, or fuse weapons together!" he took three sticks from the ground, and banged them with his hammer arms. The sticks changed, into the master bolt, the trident, and the helm of darkness!

"WHAT, BUT ONLY ONE OF THOSE WEAPONS EXISTS. Plus, they are too weak to stop me" Kronos laughed.

"That's where your wrong, because I know combine them, into the ultimate weapon, the ULTIBOW!" the three weapons flew up into the air. The trident laid flat, as the Helm of darkness applied itself to the end. The Master bolt landed on top of them, as a golden string strung the bolt like a bow. The weapon floated down to Tonto, as he changed back to normal.

"FIRE!" Tonto sent the arrow straight at Kronos.

"ULTIMATE, DARK, LIGHTNING!" Kronos combined all his power into one string of electricity. The two attacks met, before the arrow overpowered the attack. The arrow pierced Kronos, as he exploded, in a massive green light (Taking out all of the state with it). Tonto had been blown all the way to a remote hilly forest somewhere in Missouri by the energy released. As he admired the weapon, it faded away into golden dust, blown away in the wind. As he smiled over his victory, a chariot pulled by several stags landed next to him. Jumping out was Artemis.

"You, did it" she sounded like this compliment was dragged out "You destroyed Kronos, and all of the Cetenial state with it" she seemed amused by the whole situation.

"Yes, and its good that you came, Artemis. I have to say something, and your hunters need to hear it too"

"Pe shaw, like I'll..."

"Artemis" he smirked as the dust started to reform in his hand.

"OKAY, OKAY, JUST KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" he smirked as the dust blew away. She whistled, as the hunters piled in from everywhere. He saw Thalia among them, but more importantly, he saw a girl with dark black hair, pale skin and blue eyes, one a icier shade than the other, called Leia, and a girl with blond hair and fair skin, rather like his hair named Diana.

"Artemis, what's he doing here!" Leia growled.

"He says he has something important to say, lets here him out, but let me check, the wolves have yet not been fed?" Leia nodded "Good"

"Well, now, how do I put this... you guys know Rion, right?"

"Of course we do, that clone Sora made, with Roxas's and Xion's split DNA."

"Well, he wasn't the only one produced. See, three years before that, Alex and Omni were messing around with the cloner, and well... Diana and Leia were the result" he said quickly.

"WHAT!" they screamed in shock. Artemis's mouth was wide open, Thalia was bristling in surprise. The rest of the hunters stepped back.

"Wait, are you saying their roxas and xion..." Artemis began.

"No, Artemis, Artemis, Artemis... I had DNA of every hero in the known universe, they are fall from that DNA stockpile. Now, how do I put this... Leia's DNA was spliced with Luke's DNA, as well as Thalia's"

"Wait, whoa, whoa, WHOA, Thalia is my mother!"

"Technically"

"And, well this is going to hurt; Diana has my DNA..."

"EW!"

"Hey! I take offense to that, and well..."

"Well what, whose the other DNA half?" Artemis demanded.

"Y,,you!" he stepped back. Artemis was blank.

"Artemis" he waved his hand in front of her face. Nothing.

"I think she's in shock... WHA!" he was surprised as Artemis gave her a hug, and sort of cut off his oxygen supply.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she said, the happiest she'd been in 1,000 years.

"Wait, your not trying to stab me? Gut me? Poison me..."

"Don't ruin it" she said in her usual composure "But Tonto, you've, given me a daughter. It's the one thing I've always wanted, but I never could find a man I liked enough, or give up the hunt for" she had tears of joy.

"I was wrong, all these years. Tonto, will you forgive me" the hunters gasped.

"Sure, now please, I can't breath!" she let go, as he gasped and wheezed.

"So, uh, dad?" Diana had trouble making that sentence out "why wait so long to tell..."

"Because, when it happened, and for a long time since, I was worried Artemis, might not react was well. As in, feed you to the wolves..."

"I would never do that!"

"Well, I was just worried, that's all. Oh, just forgot, I need to do something" he pressed two button on his omnitrix.

"Power Locks, disengage"

Both of the girls glowed aruas; Leia was brown and yellow, Diana was white and green. Leia was covered in static, and see through snakes, as a replica of Backbiter appeared into her hands. Diana was sparkling like the full moon, as her distant non greek origin blood powers also filled her, in addition to growing hunting senses. From the moon flew a green Omnitrix symbol. It landed in her hands, as it morphed, into the Omnibow, a green Omnitrix style bow with sides like the crescent moon.

"Cool" she admired the weapon, as she touched the symbol.

"Choose arrow type" a voice said. "Echo Echo Sonic, Heatblast fire, Diamondhead Crystal" so on, so on.

"I didn't want a rumor to spread, it would have been the death of me, and whatever happens to you gods, to you" he explained. "But now that we, are like not trying to kill each other, can you remove the listening devices from Omni and Ulti"

"What devices?" she said confused.

"Wait, if you didn't, who did..." the sky suddenly turned dark. The cloud started funneling, into a giant cloud like shape of Kronos's weapon.

"YES. BY TONTO DESTROYING MY MORTAL FORM, MY FINAL PLAN SHALL BE UNLEASHED. THANK'S TONTO, YOU DID ME A BUNCH!" his voice echoed.

"OH COME ON!"

And the begining of the end of the future saga, that was. I will have more before this in the time line, as I leave you with a great cliffhanger.


	9. Christmas 2

Time for the Christmas Chapter of 2010, done in similar theme to the halloween chapter, a song based chapter...Sorry, no Tonto Armageddon fights today...

On Olympus

A strange, hairy and green man with long fingers exited the elevator, finding himself on top of the great city. One brown, terrier like hound was with him.

"Max, I think we're going to like it here" the thing smirked. The dog whined

"Well, chop to it Max. This Mr. Hurricane is paying us to cause a little chaos, and I need to pay my morgage on our mountain, stupid who bank. Now, lets begin, and you better have that disc" Max barked, showing that he had a CD player around his neck.

"Good, now let the music play, I have a bath of sludge to get back to"

_Song begins_

_(The Grinch expertly sneaks through Olympus on his tip toes, followed by Max the dog_)

Your a mean one,

(_The Grinch sneaks up on a statue of Zeus and spray paints him to have clown colored hair and sort of resemble Homer Simpson. Next, he takes the arm of said statue and yanks it to have him sticking his middle out, before turning it towards a nearby statue of Hera. Then, smirking he covers his lips in red lipstick and gives the Hera statue a big one on the lips, leaving a kiss mark behind._)

You really are a heel

(_The Grinch is covering some of Aphrodite's High Heeled shoes with radioactive waste, while Max is either chewing on others or lifting his leg on them. He also takes her photos of her and Ares and bit out the head on Ares on them, before taking a photo of Hades and putting his head on instead_)

Your as cuddly as a cactus

(_The Grinch takes a flamethrower and sets Demeter's greenhouses to flames. All the priceless plants quickly were immolated_)

Your as charming as an eel,

(_The Grinch walks into the Perceus/Poseidon Aquarium of Olympus, and promptly takes a dip. He then breaks wind and releases a huge amount of bubbles. All the fish in the tank he was in promptly died and went belly up_)

Your a bad banana with a greasy black peel  
(_Eating several banana's, the Grinch leaves their peels on the Apollo Sun Chariot runway. While doing this, Max lifts his leg on a very old Laurel tree nearby_)

Your a monster, Mr. Grinch

(_The Grinch enters the Hades communications office, a very dark and depressing little shack on the edge of Olympus. He then promptly adds a giant string of Christmas lights that start flashing in bright colors before placing a CD playing Radio behind, playing endless amounts of Owl City music_)

Your hearts an empty hole

(_Approaching the silvery temple of Artemis, he quickly sent the dog inside, that the dog promptly ran out from, holding a locket in his jaw. The Grinch, knowing Artemis had stocked her temple with millennial of anti male charms of all kinds, pocketed the locket, that had Artemis X Orion, written on it and gold. Chuckling, the love given jewelry was pocketed._)

Your brain is full of spiders

(_With a large crate being pulled by Max via a sleigh, he promptly stops by Athena's temple. Going to the back entrance, the Grinch releases a huge, Argumantula sized spider into the temple, that was filled with some of Athena's younger children. Screams promptly went off_)

You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch

(_Sneaking into Dionysus's old house of Olympus, the Grinch took a pocket sized bottle of liquid garlic, and poured them into a barrel of "Premier wine, for drink-age when free of Camp" and then added laxative, explosive liquid poison, truth serum, love potion and giggle liquid_)

I wouldn't touch with a 39 and a half foot pole  
(_Entering the bustling Hermes mail service building, the Grinch promptly drew out a hundred Jury Duty mail notices and various bills and started chucking them at random. Most of the bills ended up with Hermes, Hades, Demeter and Dionysus. Then using a pole to jam the box transfers, many of which were listed as "Dangerous, do not tamper with" "Explosive, do not heat" "Poisonous, do not leave unattended" and then promptly turned the heat up in the mail service to 150 degrees_)

Your a foul one, Mr Grinch

(_The Grinch approached the fire of the gods, the one that Hestia had to maintain, but who was a guest with Percy and Annabeth for the holidays, and smoldered it with a fire extinguisher. Max promptly kicked dirt over the remaining coals_)

You have termites in your smile

_(With a jar of Termites in hand, the Grinch approaches Hepheastus's replica of the trojan horse, and opens the jar, as the wooden horse was quickly eaten. Grabbing one good piece for Max later, they quickly depart_)

You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile

(_Entering Ares palace, the Grinch empties his pocket and takes out a little green packet, much like what holds dipping ketchup or similar sauces. It had a label, saying, after opening and leaving for an hour, unleashed gigantic laser shooting, metal eating, immortal Crocodile of doom, for sixty hours. Opening it, the Grinch grins and runs awa_y)

_Stop music_

The Grinch quickly descends the elevator, looking smugly. Max is wagging his tail.

"That was much too easy. Those gods really have horrid security. Frankly I'm be embarrassed to be them now" he made it to the lobby, where he was greeted by Hurricane, who looked smug.

"Good job Grinch, well, a deals a deal" Hurricane gives him a few thousand dollars. The grinch nods and vanished.

_**HECK, WHO CARES IF HE'S DONE, LETS FINISH THE SONG**_

_Given the choice between the two of you,_  
_I'd choose the seasick crocodile_

_Your a rotter, Mr. Grinch_  
_Your the king of sinful sots_  
_Your hearts a dead tomato_  
_Splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Grinch_  
_Your a three decker sour crout toad stool sandwich_  
_With arsenic sauce_

_Your soul is a appalling dump heap_  
_Overflowing with the most disgraceful_  
_Assortment of deplorable rubbish_  
_Imaginable, mangled up in tangled up knots_

_You're a foul one Mr Grinch_  
_You're a nasty wasty skunk_  
_Your heart is full of unwashed socks_  
_Your sole is full of gunk_  
_Mr Grinch_

_The 3 best words that best describe you, are as follows, and I quote_  
_Stink!_  
_Stank!_  
_Stunk_!

End song (_Olympus now in chaos, Artemis was arguing with Aphrodite, Apollo was ranting at Demeter, Zeus was fist fighting with Posiedon and Ares was attempting to gut Hades_)


End file.
